Morning After Dark
by Bec07
Summary: Its not always that easy, when you decide to have a one night stand, because theres never any going back, Rachel learns the hard way, when her sisters,take her out to a club, summary bad but the story is good,R&R, thanks for the help bridget, ur awsome:
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

I start to stir in bed, as the early hour sun beams through my bedroom window. I groan and roll over so I can sit up straight. As I sit up and get comfy, I start rubbing the melted sleep remains from my eyes and yawn, as I look over to my alarm clock, "7:30am?" I question myself.  
>"Can't I get any sleep around here?" I say, in a pissed off mood and half awake tone.<br>''I'm in the shower first bitch.'' My utterly annoying sister, Santana, yells, right out the front of my door.

I quickly lift myself up from the bed and clench my teeth, as I approach my bedroom door. Fiercely opening it, I put my smart ass face on and throw a shoe at Santana. ''Santana, people are trying to sleep, don't you care?'' I yell out, now angry that I couldn't get a good morning rest before work.

''Excuse me, Miss Rachel'' Santana stops and eyes me.  
>''You're excused'' I say, smiling at her.<br>"No girl throws a shoe at me... and you know how hardcore I get when high maintenance chicks get in my way"  
>I turn my head and latch onto my door handle. Santana stands there and does her stupid angry hand gestures. I smile and shake my head "Blah, blah, blah"<br>"You better go into your room-"  
>"Going... going...-"<br>"Just get in there"  
>"Gone" And with that, I close the door and return to a sleepless morning.<br>PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR  
>I go into my bedroom and open the timber blinds. Carefully dusting them, I sneeze "Bless me"<br>Due to my sneezing, I go over to my desk where my TV sits and smile, as I put on the morning news. I watch for a boring thirty seconds and wait for the weather to come on. Sliding over to beside the TV, I go hands on with my iPod and plug it into the dock. It starts playing the tune I listen to, as I work out of a morning. "Okay, so, sunny today with a chance of showers... just have to use this new elliptical of mine"  
>PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR<br>I walk out to the lounge room and meet with my baby sister, Quinn. She looks up to me and smiles. "Hey, Rach" she greets, looking in a hangover kind of way. Her eyes are bloodshot and she carries a half empty bottle of Daphne.  
>"Hangover, aye?" I giggle at her, as I walk into the kitchen in my sweat pants and now drenched white singlet t-shirt.<br>"Shut up. San, Britt and I went out for drinks last night and we got shouted with drinks from these super hot guys, with the names, Sam, Puck, Finn and Artie... well Artie looked nerd type, not necessarily hot"

"Sounds cool... sorry Quinn, but, I have to use the bathroom... could be a while. Only kidding." I say, walking away to the bathroom.

Quinn's POV

''Is it just me or does Rachel look upset? I was just talking to her in the lounge room and she looked and sounded upset'' I say, taking a seat at the table.

''Yeah, she didn't look happy last night either'' Brittany says, grinning.

''Well does anyone know what's wrong with her?'' I ask, worried.

''No, maybe she's sick... maybe she touched my duck friends and she caught duck disease.'' Brittany says, widening her mouth.  
>''Ducks are up your ass" I say, patting her on the shoulder.<p>

''Why would ducks be up Brittany's ass?'' Rachel says, making an appearance in the doorway.

''She's being hypocritical... you know Brittany, duck obsessed'' I say, looking down at the coffee mug, Brittany had just placed in front of me.

''Quinn asked if you were okay... because you didn't look good'' Brittany says, putting the bread in the toaster.

''Oh did she? Quinn, how many times have I got to tell you, I'm fine?''

''You really look fine... to be totally honest with you, Rach... you look like shit.'' I shout back, matter of faculty.

''I find that extremely hard to believe, look at you, Quinn. Look at those eyes, that pop out of your head like big cherries... Gees, I don't think you need anymore blood vessels to your macular." Rachel says, sounding incredibly insane.

"Excuse me... you don't make sense, and yes, you do look like shit and don't talk about my eyes like that. I can't help that Mum and Dad made my eyes look red.'' I say, inhaling a deep breath and taking a big sip of my hot chocolate.

''Okay, stop with the 'You look like shit business'" Rachel backfires.  
>"Just hurry up and tell us, don't be a coward." Tina says, turning a corner and entering the kitchen. "Gees, you go on about all us, but you hesitate to tell us information which we want to know about... what if you had cancer or something and we wanted to know? Then we find out you have this many months to live-"<br>"I was expecting a letter to come in the mail, two days ago... but it never came. I wanted to get into that musical on Broadway... so bad, but they mustn't have liked me'' Rachel interrupts, as Tina sits on a chair, in front of Brittany, who stands on a stool and reaches into the cupboard for some plates.

''You received a guy in an envelope?'' Brittany says, stepping down from the stool and placing a stack of plates on the beige bench. "Have Mum and Dad woken up yet?" She adds, spreading them all out.

''Brittany, I did not receive a guy in an envelope and no... Mum and Dad haven't woken up. You guys should be glad, they'll kill you if they find out you girls went drinking"

''That's crazy, you were in the school's glee club... you had three different dance classes and four out of school singing lessons.'' I say, looking into Rachel's eyes.

"Yeah, oh well, I just have to cope with my rejection... I have to go to Blaine's house." Rachel says, wrapping her arm around her coat and grabbing the keys to her SUV.

"Have fun, Rach" I say, taking a bite of my toast and logging into my Apple laptop.

Rachel's POV

I get into my car and head for my friend, Blaine's, house. I take a deep breath and wonder how he will help me through my pain. He said he would talk to me about my stress and all the crying I've been doing, twenty five percent of the day.

I pull up out the front of his house and sit by myself in my car. Staring at his front window for a few minutes, I gather enough will, power, and strength to walk up to his front porch and knock on the door. I hear a few steps and thumps before he appears at the door.

''Hello Rachel. How nice of you to stop by... wasn't expecting you'' He says, pulling me into a nice big hug.

"I, um... you-"I say, in confusion.  
>"I know, I invited you over... come in, Rach" Blaine moves his hands out of the way and steps to the side.<br>"Thank you" I say, stepping into his house and ignoring the slight chills of the cold air conditioner breeze, on my arms. I exhale breaths and Blaine realises, not only am I sad, I'm extremely cold.  
>"Oh, you're cold... have my jacket" Blaine says, handing his jacket over to me and securing it into my hands.<br>"I have my own coat in my car... it's fluffy, you can keep yours." I say, pushing it away.  
>He shakes his head and smirks. "It's okay, I really don't mine and you don't want to go outside in this weather... it's raining"<p>

"Have I ever told you that... you know exactly how to make someone feel special. That's why I came to see you.'' I say, poking him on the arm and sliding his jacket over my shoulders.

''Well, I have known you for a long time, so yeah... you have told me that about, I don't know, twenty times'' He says playfully, taking a seat on his leather couch.

''Yeah, I know" I say, placing my ass next to him.  
>"So, when I first went in for an audition on Broadway... they gave me rejection, saying that 'I should go to a school for gays... because I'm just a big, dancing piece of gay and I don't belong on Broadway' because I had to kiss a girl in the musical and touch the chicks boobs.<br>"Well, I didn't get any of those kinds of rejections"  
>"That's because you're not gay, Rachel. I can't express my true feelings... I have a thing for Kurt and I'm not brave enough to let it all out... I don't wanna die alone."<br>"Pfft, you die alone? You're smokin' hot and any guy would love you... and just to tell you one thing, Kurt feels the exact same way" I say, nodding my head and placing my hand on his clenched fist... "Anyway, I have to go. I hope you figure out your troubles and feel better in no time. Have a great day."

"Thank you... you too, Rach"  
>"Bye, gorgeous" And with that, I walk back to my car, and drive home.<p>

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR  
>''I'm home'' I call out, when I open the door to our family home.<br>I stand in the entrance of the door and hear the loud tones of my mother and father yelling at the girls. I poise my eyes to them and try not to laugh.  
>"Why did you girls go out drinking with boys, when you knew I was working late and I wouldn't be home?" Mum asks, raising her voice and pointing at all of them. "Quinn, especially you... you're the baby of everyone and you think its okay to go out and drink with boys."<br>They all giggle and put the sleeves of their robes up to their mouths, keeping in their giggles.  
>"Mum, what do you expect? When you go to work... that's when we go out" Santana says, putting her head in her lap.<br>"SANTANA... Okay, all of you girls... bedroom NOW" Mum says, pointing to the stair case.  
>I chuckle and walk into the lounge room, as all the girls go upstairs.<br>"What was that all about, Mum?' I ask, walking over to the table and pulling out a chair.  
>"Your sisters... Just starting out to be teen fuck heads." Mum says, walking into the kitchen with a glass of straight vodka. She tips it into the sink and shakes her head. "TEENAGERS"<p> 


	2. Maybe This Time It Will Work Out

Rachel's POV

A week later

''I'm home'' I call out when I open the door to our two story family home, and after a very exhausting day, out trying to find a new job, stupid director didn't pick me for the play.

''we're in the kitchen'' I hear Santana call out, in a deep voice, what's wrong with her I wonder

I walk to the kitchen and see everyone sitting at the table, my mum, dad, Santana, Brittany, Tina and Quinn, I smile and take my coat off, sitting it on the back of the spare seat I sit down. I look up at everyone, Santana and Tina are eating, Quinn and Brittany are drinking, and mum and dad are reading the paper together. I look at the paper in dads hand and notice the add for the play I missed out on. I take a big breath and my breathing starts to fasten, I look around the table and notice that everyone is staring at me; mum has a worried look on her face. I look down at my hands and back up.

''what's wrong honey, are you ok'' mum asks worried, she places the paper back down on the table and looks at me

''yea, um, I'm fine'' I say lying, I grab one hand in my other and hide them under the table, I look up to find that once again my whole family is looking at me, I give them a fake smile and hide my tears

''are you sure, you look like you're in shock'' my dad says taking my mums side, why doesn't my family ever just listen and believe what I tell them

''I'm ok, just tied'' another lie, I wish I could tell them the truth, I would but they would think I am crazier then I already am, they would most probably put me in a home

''ok, well you get some sleep, have a good weekend girls, and remember no drinking, Rachel you're in charge, anything happens it's your fault, ok'' my mum says giving me a death stare

''ok mum, have a good time in Tokyo'' I say getting up and giving her a big hug

''bye sweetheart, remember anyone drinks you guys are all grounded ok, and your father and I have been talking about sending you four to boarding school, so behave'' my mum says giving my sisters all big hugs

''ok, bye dad, I will miss you'' I say giving him a hug and a kiss on the check

They go back upstairs and get there stuff, when they return I run back over to them and say goodbye again, I was never one to say goodbye, I hate it how my parents have to go away for work all the time.

I wipe my eyes hopefully one last time and smile as they drive away, now the terror begins, I think turning around to see all of my sisters with big smirks on their faces, I grin and walk past them.

''get inside'' I say waiting on the porch for them to walk in

''whatever'' Santana says doing her bitch walk into the house

''this is going to be so much fun'' Tina says walking in after Santana ''we are totally going out again tonight'' she says smiling and running over to the lounge

''yea this time my ducks can come, because I can't leave them here alone'' Brittany says sitting down on the couch

''guys I don't think that will be a good idea, don't you remember what mum said, we're grounded if we go out drinking again, and I hate it how mum gets mad'' Quinn says, finally someone with a decent brain in the house, I think walking in and slamming the door shut behind me.

''just to let you all know, no one is leaving this house tonight to go get drunk, I am in charge and I don't want to be in trouble, I have had a bad day and I will not take any of your shit ok, so no one is leaving, if you have stuff to do today, you can do it but be back at six, ok, that's fair, now if you don't mind I would like you to all be quiet because I have a headache'' I say sitting down next to Santana

''wow settle down deva, mum might have put you in charge but that doesn't mean we can't have fun, ok, so I am going out tonight with Brittany weather you like it or not'' she says smirking and glaring at me

''yea Rach we never get to have fun anymore, what happened to you, you were like the leader of us, you would plan the bad stuff and we would do it, now we can't even go out, why are you so…so…so bitchy'' Tina yells standing up

''because I want a life, and I can't stand the yelling, I hate it when you do nothing wrong but you still get in trouble anyway, I hate how I am the second youngest but I still have to do everything, I hate how you all can go out in the morning and come back late at night, I hate staying up late just to let you in so no one gets in trouble, I hated that life, I would rather do what I am told and not have to put up with that'' I say standing up and stomping my foot, I turn and look at all the shocked faces and head up to my room

I slam my door closed and run over to my bed, lying down I press my hands over my eyes and leak all my tears into them, I scream and yell out I hate life, why banging my fists into the mattress. When I finally calm down I lie there and shiver myself to sleep.

Santana's POV

''wow that's the first'' I say standing up and pacing the lounge room

''did she really just go crazier then ever'' Tina asks sitting back down on the couch

''yes, maybe we need to see if she's ok'' Quinn says going to get up

''no I say leave her, just let her rest, I have a plan'' I say putting a hand on Quinn's shoulder and pushing her back onto the lounge

''just leave her, we can't just let her go absolutely crazy then leave her, she could hurt herself'' Tina says standing up

''well we need to let her work out her own problems, but there is something we can help her with'' i say with a smirk

''what's that, oh no… Santana we don't need any of your mind fucks ok, we need to make sure that she is ok, not some game to make her feel worst'' Quinn says putting a hand over her head

''no this will help her, I promise'' she says taking a seat

''what have you got in mind'' Quinn asks staring at me

''we are going to get her laid'' I say grinning at all there scary faces

''Santana are you insane, mum said we can't do that anymore, I don't want to die yet I'm to young'' Quinn says getting into my face

''bitch sit down, you're a mummy's girl and it is really pissing me off, so I think you should just let me go along with my plan, cause I have the most perfect person to set her up with'' I say taking Brittany's hand in mine

''I trust you'' Brittany says smiling and squeezing my hand

''ok, so one down two to go'' I say staring at Tina and Quinn

''ok fine I agree she needs to loosen up a little, especially if she wants to get a job'' Tina says biting her bottom lip

''what do you say Quinn'' I say looking at her

''fine but if mum asks it was your idea and you made me do it'' Quinn says making me laugh

''ok, fair enough'' I say standing up and walking over to the closet

''what are you getting'' Tina asks watching me pull my coat out

''Puck's number'' I say smiling

''puck as in the guy you met at the club the other night'' Quinn asks walking over to me

''yep, he was totally hot, no doubt about that'' I say showing Quinn the piece of paper that he wrote his name and number on

''I thought you said no one was allowed to go near him cause he was yours'' Brittany asked looking up at us

''yea but I can have any guy, and he wasn't really my type anyway, he just gave me his number, I really liked that Sam guy, he was a cutie'' I say handing Brittany puck's number

''what do I do with this'' she asked confused

''ring him and say we want to meet him at the club we met at last week'' I say smiling and walking over to Rachel's room

Brittany's POV

I took the number from Santana and went into my room, knowing I would need to have a chat with him, I thought it might be a good idea to Have some privacy. It rang twice before I heard a deep tied voice answer the phone.

''hello'' he answered in a deep morning voice

''hi, my name is Brittany and I met you at a club a couple of days ago, I was wondering if you would meet up with me at this club again'' I say hoping he would say yes

''nah I don't meet up with people twice'' he said making me grin

''well it isn't for me, it's for my sister and she isn't well, I was hoping you would make her feel better'' I say smiling when I hear him take in a big breath

''fine, as long as it's for your sister not you, ok I don't fuck the same person twice, unless there really good ok'' he said groaning

''thank you, we will meet you outside the club at six ok'' I said ending the call

''done'' I screamed, so everyone would know our plan is working.

Puck's POV

I tried to get back to sleep after I got a disturbing phone call, but it was really hard because the sun was already beaming through my window, and I can't sleep why there is light out. I groan and get out of bed.

I walk over to my closet and grab a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt, walking into the bathroom I grab a towel off the rack and sling it over my left shoulder. Getting undressed I can't help but think how cold it is, I smile thinking about the last time I was able to have a shower without being disturbed, from a friend or work mate.

After my shower I get dressed and run down to my kitchen, I quickly grab a bowl and grab some cereal, because I have no time to make anything good, but it's a good thing because I don't normally get to have breakfast anyway.

After having a quick breakfast I make my way downstairs to my garage, seeing people in there I shut the door and pick up some keys from the rack.

''you're here for the red Subaru, aren't you'' I ask handing the young lady a clip board and a pen

''yea, so what's the damage'' she asks taking the clip board

''I'm sorry, what'' I ask confused

''how much do I owe you'' she asks smiling at me

God some people don't have any self-control, do they. I think smiling back.

''$255'' I say handing her the keys

''wow cheaper then I thought, any catch'' she says putting her hand on my arm

''no, it's all ok, you just need to sign here, pay and your right to go'' I say showing her where to sign

''ok, well I have to pay with pay pal, is that ok'' she asks waving her card in front of me

''yea I will get the, hold on'' I say running into my office to get the machine

''thank you'' she says walking out of the garage, and driving away

''anytime'' I say smiling, while waving at her


	3. Where It Begins

AN, just wanted to let you know that this is a futurefic, and Quinn isn't pregnant with Puck's baby, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Tina are all adoptive sisters, except Rachel and Quinn, there biological sisters. They all live in New York with their mum and dad. Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike and Artie are all in a band, and play at a bar in New York, the boys and girls haven't met each other yet, and Puck owns his own garage shop. Thank you for taking the time to read my little note please read and review it means the world to me when you tell me what you think.

Rachel's POV

I was lying asleep on my bed, until I was woken up by an incredibly happy Santana walking into my room, she walked over to my wardrobe and started pulling my outfits out, and throwing them on the ground.

''Santana are you retarded'' I question not liking her pulling all my expensive clothing out of my wardrobe

''nope, I just need to find the perfect outfit for tonight'' she answers pulling out a short blue dress, that curves up at one of the sides, and goes to mid thigh.

''yea and I told you that you're not going anywhere'' I shot back not caring if I upset her

''and it's not just me, you're coming to'' she says swinging the blue dress over her shoulder and looking for more

''what, I am not going anywhere, thank you, for the offer, but we are all staying here tonight'' I say sitting up in bed

''Rachel, can you please just come out tonight, just tonight, you never go anywhere with us anymore'' she says walking over to me ''and I won't take no for an answer'' she says sitting down next to me on the bed.

''would mum hate us, if we went out'' I question staring over at Santana

''no, because she won't find out, she's gone for the whole weekend, that means…'' she says clapping her hands together

''I get it, I get it, god, fine I will come but we are just going out to drink nothing else, ok'' I say standing up ''is this the dress you picked out for me'' I say pointing to the blue dress slung over Santana's shoulder.

''yes, Rach you know how much I love you for doing this don't you'' she asks putting her hands on my shoulders

''of cause, now what are you wearing'' I ask playing with the hem of the dress that is now in my hands

'' I don't know, I was going to wear something of yours'' she answers running back over to my wardrobe

''have you heard of asking'' I ask walking up behind her

''nah I learnt from the best'' she says looking at me

''well I'm not like that anymore'' I say with a frown on my face, and giving Santana a warning look

''ok, ok, I get it, stop with the looks, if those looks could kill'' she says pulling out a light pink, dress that goes just above the knee

''yea that dress would look awesome on you'' I say walking into my built in change room

''you think this one'' she says on the other side of the door, to my change room

''yep, it matches your skin tone, and it will look really pretty with your hair up'' I say walking back into my room with the dress on

''ok, well you go tell the girls we are going out, and I will get changed'' she says walking into my change room

''ok boss'' I say walking out of my room

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

'''hay, girls, we're going out, get up and go get ready'' I say walking into the kitchen and grabbing a drink of juice

''wait, Santana convinced you to come out with u tonight'' Tina asks walking in after me

''yea, why, don't you want me to come'' I ask glaring at her

''no, no, I just never would have expected you to come'' she says walking out of the kitchen, and to her room to get ready

''freak'' I say to myself walking out of the kitchen, and back to my room, to find Santana Brittany and Quinn all in there, going through my wardrobe ''do you mind'' I ask sitting on my bed

''no…were looking for a dress for Quinn and Brittany'' Santana adds

''ok, well move I have the perfect one'' I say getting up and walking over to them

''I want a purple one'' Brittany says moving out of my way

''do you have a yellow one'' Quinn asks

''ok, and yes, let me get them'' I say barging past Santana, and digging through my wardrobe

''watch it'' Santana says shaking her head

''you were in the way'' I say continuing to dig through my wardrobe ''here a nice purple dress for Miss Brittany'' I say handing a purple dress, with thin straps that hang loosely on her shoulders, and ends mid-thigh

''go get changed Brittany we have an hour'' Santana says pushing Brittany into the change rooms

''what about this one'' I say showing Quinn a yellow dress that hangs to one side and has a blue bow on one side ''this will look nice'' I say handing it to er to have a look at

''ok, this looks nice, I will try it on'' she says walking into her room

Me and Santana are sitting on my bed having a conversation, when we hear a loud scream come from Tina's room, we get up and run to her open door and find her crouched down to the ground with her head in her hands. We share a look and walk over to her, we see her in the ground with a broken jar of foundation. I try to hold back my giggles and crouch down next to her.

''what happened'' I ask looking down at all the foundation on the ground

''I dropped my foundation, and now I have none, and I can't come if I have no foundation on'' she says leaning her head on Santana's shoulder

''its ok, I think mine will work on your skin, we practically have the same skin colour'' Santana says making me laugh

''and what's so funny'' Tina asks standing up

''nothing'' I say wiping the tears of laughter away

''well there obliviously is something funny, so why not share'' she questions walking up and standing in front of me

''well you…it's just so funny that you cry when you …ha-ha its only foundation, and you cried because you had none, cause you dropped it'' I say laughing all through the speech

''don't you dare say that you wouldn't cry if you had no foundation, you wouldn't go outside either, so don't wine'' she says wiping her tears away

''I wouldn't, yea I would be upset, and I might not go outside, but I wouldn't cry'' I say walking towards the door ''if you need me I will be in the bathroom'' I say over my shoulder

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Puck's POV

''Hello'' Finn's voice echoes through the phone

''hey dude, you want to go out with me tonight'' I ask pulling on a pair of jeans

''where and with who'' he asks breathing heavily through the phone

''to the club we went to the other night, and do you remember those girls we met last time, well I got a phone call and they have another sister, and they set me up with her, but she doesn't know'' I say sitting down on my bed and pulling on a pair of joggers

''ok, but I was meant to hang with the guys tonight, can they come'' he asks into the phone

''I guess, meet me there at 6 with the guys ok'' I say ending the call

I quickly grab my wallet and keys and walk to my car, I drive silently to the club, and wait outside.

PRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR

Rachel's POV

When we arrive I get out of the car to see hundreds of people lined up to get into the club, I frown and think, why I always have to wait in lines. That's when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Quinn standing next to me. I smile and walk towards the bouncer.

Santana and Brittany walk ahead of us and up to the bouncer, they do this kissing thing and the bouncer let them in, I think why…how does that let them in, I turn and look at Quinn and Tina, who are on either sides of me, they wink and nod their heads. I put a smile on my face and walk with Tina and Quinn to the bouncer, we smile and I kiss Quinn and have a hand around Tina's back. The bouncer smiles and lets us in.

Once we're in we head for a table at the back of the room, we pass people that I have seen or went to school with. I smile and take a seat, looking around I find eyes from every direction on me. I smile and hug my purse to my chest.

''so what now'' I ask looking at the girls

''who wants drinks'' Santana asks looking over my head and towards the door, I turn and try to find who she's looking at, I find heaps of men, so I assume that she just saw a man she is interested in.

''I will have a beer'' Brittany says standing up ''I will give you a hand, what do you want'' she asks looking down at me

''I will have a shot'' Tina says

''same'' Quinn says moving closer to me

''just get me a margarita'' I say handing them ten dollars

''no its ok, my shout'' Santana says walking away with Brittany

Santana's POV''

''hey'' I say walking up behind Puck

''hey….Brittany'' he asks looking at me

''no Santana, her sister, but this here is Brittany'' I say grabbing Brittany and making her stand next to me

''hi'' she says waving at Puck

''oh, well where is this sister of yours'' he asks looking around

''over there, sitting down with my other sisters, Quinn and Tina, it's the brunette, with the blue dress'' I say pointing over to the girls

''HOTT, WOW'' he says taking in her appearance ''doesn't she have a boyfriend'' he asks looking at me again

''she broke up with him last month, he cheated'' I said frowning, at the remembrance of Rachel's boyfriend of two years cheating on her

''asshole, well what did you have in mind, for me to make her feel better'' he asks with a smirk on his face

''I was thinking you taking her back to your place and….so on so on'' I say looking at Brittany who had started talking to some boy

''I can do that, so any tips on getting her to come back to mine'' he asks staring up and down Rachel's body

''yea, don't piss her off, whatever you do, and don't ask about her ex'' I say smiling and walking away from him ''good luck'' I say over my shoulder, while walking over to the bar

thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed/ alerted/ or favourited, i hope you like this chapter, please review

next up puckleberry smutt, review and you get the next chapter

thanks for the help from Bridget 3 3


	4. Its Not Going To Workout

Puck's POV

I decide to watch her and watch her emotions, watching as she laughs, talks, yells, and gets sad, I watch as her sisters Quinn, Santana and Brittany go get drinks, leaving her and her sister Tina sitting at the table. I grown when I see her bend over, showing a little amount of her panties, in her tiny dress.

When I got to know all of Rachel's emotions, just from standing over at the bar and watching her, I decide to walk over to her, why her sisters leave to get drinks, I know they are purposely leaving her there so I can go over whenever I want, there just getting her drunk for me. I think sitting down next to Rachel.

''hey'' I say resting my arm on the back of her chair

''hi'' she says in a shy tone

''you want to dance'' I ask putting my hand out in front of her

''sure'' she says getting up and grabbing hold of my hand, she drags me to the middle of the dance floor

''so'' I say watching her hips sway from side to side and wrapping my arms around her waist

''so'' she repeats looking up at my lips

''you know you can kiss me if you want'' I say smirking down at her

''I know'' she says moving closer to me, I smirk and lean in close as well, our lips are about to touch when she pulls away

''what, what's wrong'' I question looking down at her

''I've never done this before'' she admits looking around the club

''its ok, I will show you how, you want to come back to mine'' I ask looking at her shocked face, who knew a drunk girl would look at you like that when your offering sex, I think smirking at her nod

''where do you live'' she asks looking into my eyes

''it's a secret'' I say laughing at her worried face

''well if it's a secret, I'm not going to your house'' she says turning to walk away

''wait, I will take you there, but….I'm not telling you where I live in here ok'' I say smiling when she turns and walks back over to me

''fine let me go tell my sisters I'm going back to your house ok'' she says walking away

Rachel's POV

I walk through the crowd and over to the table where I left my sisters, seeing me walking over to them they look away, I smile and take a seat near Santana quickly.

''hey girls, you don't need to look away from me'' I say smiling at them

''we weren't'' Brittany says looking up at the roof, and smiling

''shut up, Brittany, we were totally looking away when we saw you coming'' drunk Santana said making me laugh

''I know, but it's

still funny, I already know that all of you were looking at me, I even saw you watching me dance'' I say laughing more

''yea whatever what did you want'' Tina asks looking over at me

''permission to go back to that guy over there's house and sleep with him'' I say looking over at Puck and smiling, while pointing to show the girls who I was talking about

''yea, sure go for it'' Santana says patting me on the back, I smile and get up out of the chair

''bye, and I will be back later'' I say walking back over to Noah

''yea well I don't know when this chick…'' I hear Noah saying to a blonde headed guy, I tap him on the back and wait till he turns to me

''you ready'' I ask looking over at his friend

''yea, let's go'' he says grabbing hold of my hand and dragging me out of the club, he sees a taxi pull up and someone get out, so we run over and stop the driver before he drives away. The drive was quiet, and the only noises in the taxi, was the light sound of music, and the taxi driver whistling, to the music in the car.

We arrive to a big blue two story house, I smile and wonder if this guy lives with his family, or if he has kids. He walks ahead of me and unlocks his house door, I smile when he opens the door and moves to the side to let me go in first.

''you have a nice house'' I say standing just inside the door

''um, thanks, but I'm sure yours is better'' he says biting his lower lip, how cute is that, I think licking my lips

''um why is your house so big'' I ask looking around

''it used to be my mums house, and when I turned eighteen she moved out to live with her boyfriend. And gave me the house, then when I turned twenty she broke up with her boyfriend because he cheated on her, and she moved out and brought a little house down the road what is just perfect for her and my sister.

''oh. Well that is awesome, how old is your sister'' I ask

''11'' he says taking my hand ''what do you want to do'' he questions smirking at me

''can we watch a movie'' I ask looking at his big TV and DVDs in the next room.

''um ok, sure, you want to watch the hangover'' he asks walking into the lounge room.

''no I watched that last week, do you have fightclub'' I ask looking at all the photos in frames on the walls

''yea, you do know that it's an action movie, right, you won't get scared will you'' he jokes looking over at me

''never, you going to play the movie'' I question sitting down on the lounge

''yea, just tell me if you get scared'' he says sitting down in the middle of the lounge

''can you move over a little more'' I question smiling up at him

''yea sure'' he says moving so I am pushed up against the lounge arm, and his body

''no the other way'' I say getting annoyed with him

''nah, I might get scared, and I will need someone to cuddle up with'' he says putting an arm on the back of the lounge

''ok, I hope the other side of the lounge gives you what it wants'' I say smiling at him again

''oh it will, lets watch the movie'' he says pressing the play button on the control

I sit squashed up between Noah and the lounge, the whole movie, it wasn't even scary I think smiling at the TV; I hear a snicker and turn my head to find Noah smiling down at me. I smile back and go to get up.


End file.
